Infantile
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: Martha has been turn into a baby by a witch doctor. Chapter two revised.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea watching my one year old niece this afternoom.

Yup, I'm the teenager that own Doctor who, I just write fanfiction on the site, you know for fun. HA, I wish.

Pre-warning- I'm from america, which means I may spell stuff a little bit diffrent, and also I've only seen two episode with Martha in it, but I just couldn't write a story about Rose(I do like Rose) I feel that somepeople have kind obessed over her leaving and that obessing led to a whole bunch of fanfiction stories.

* * *

He isn't sure exactly how it happens, one minute they were talking to the people of OO44556678521889-hyper Inc. he remember hearing Martha say that she was going to see something or was help someone, but either way, that was over two hours ago. Where was she? 

"Todd!" The Doctor yelled; Todd was one of the first people they met and Martha had taking a liking too him, so, maybe he seen her. "Todd, have you see Martha?" The Doctor said, causally putting his hands in his pockets.

"Not since I saw her walking towards Miss Isabella house, early this afternoon." He said, politely.

"Who is Miss Isabella?" The Doctor asks, curiously, tilting his head to one side.

"She the Village witch doctor." Todd informed him.

"She a witch doctor." The Doctor eyes widen in curiosity and worry. _Why did Martha want to see a witch doctor? _"Todd, could you take me to this witch doctor."

" Sure- it's this way." Todd said, turning down a long dark alley.

It didn't take the Doctor and Todd long to get too Miss Isabella aka the Witch doctor house. The house was located about a mile away from the village. The house looked condemnable, the shutters were falling off the house, and the purplish color paint was coming off the house, reviving a dark wooden under layer. The shingles on the house looked to be falling off also, but the Doctor couldn't really tell because of the darkness.

"Are you sure this is the right house." The Doctor said, looking at the place.

"Well, not many villager come up here, but I'm sure this is the right place." Todd said.

"Why don't many villagers come up here?" The Doctor wondered.

"Most of the villagers are afraid of the witch doctor, Doctor. Todd said, with a half smile.

"Are you afraid, Todd?"

"N-Yes!" He answered quickly.

The Doctor smiled. " You can go home now Todd."

Todd looked at The Doctor confused. " Are you sure?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied

"Thank you." And then Todd ran back down to the village.

The Doctor walked up to the house and knock on the door. A few second later a tall man opened the door. "Hello, is the Witch doctor in." The Doctor said, smiling.

"This way." Said the man.

"O-Ok."

The Doctor followed the man into a huge living room, and surprising the inside of the house looked very nice. After a minute or two a women who The Doctor assumed to be Isabella walked into the room. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for my friend. She was 55, dark skin…" The Doctor was rudely interrupted.

"We've had no visitor's today. You can leave now," she snapped.

"Oh, really! Then…" The Doctor picked something up off the floor. " Why is her jacket here?" He said holding a red leather Jacket.

Isabella smiled as if showing her proof of her lie mints nothing, and the turn to the man that opened the door. " Loken, go get…" then she stopped. " what you name." Isabella asked The Doctor.

"I'm The Doctor."

"Well, then, Loken will you go get the Doctor friend for him." The Doctor watch as Loken untill Isabella got in his way.

"Doctor, I'm am sorry to inform you that your friend got into a little accident." Isabella said.

"What do you mean "accident"?" The doctor said, wondering how much of a role Isabella had in this "accident."

"Let's just say she drank something that made her a bit " She stopped. " infantile." She laughed.

"What do you mean infantile?" The doctor said, not liking the way she said the word.

"Well, here came Loken why don't you see for your self." And just the words popped of her mouth; Loken stepped back into the room holding an infant child. That looked an afoul much like Martha.

"MARTHA!" his blood ran cold. " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TOO HER!" The Doctor shouted, angrily.

Isabelle who seamed not to care about the Doctor madness walked over to her teapot. "Don't worry Doctor, its temporary." She said, poring herself a cup.

"How long is temporary?" The Doctor spat out.

"A month." She answered. " Would you like a cup." She said, holding up a cup, and smiling.

"NO!" _why do I have a feeling that teacup had a helping hand in Martha accident. _

"You can give me Martha now." The Doctor said to Loken with a heated tone, Loken did seam to mind and just handed over baby Martha.

The Doctor took Martha cautiously; he hadn't held a baby in years and didn't want to drop her. He placed Martha on his hip and turn back to the evil witch doctor, Isabella. "**If** she is not back to her 24 year old self in a month! I **will **be back!" With that the Doctor left talking baby Martha will him.

* * *

I just guessed how old Martha was. I will change it if someone tells me how old she really is. 

Ok, people here your moment...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is actually a revised verison of this chapter. I realized, how wrong it was of me, as a writter to have amberican slang coming out of the doctor mouth. I did my best to correct this but I am after all american and don't use Britain slang, if you see anything that is really wrong or too american just contact me and i'll see about correcting it.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't get this up sooner I was tring to finish up _Stephenie Meyer-New Moon_. Before Harryy Potter comes out.

ok, the next chapter may take me awhile b/c I will being having a Harry Potter moment. Like millions of other People

* * *

Outside Isabella house, the Doctor looked down at the child in his arms. He noticed that Martha actually looked a lot like her adult self they were a few differences of course. For starters, she was much smaller, but that was to be expected, her skin was much lighter than when she was adult, her eyes were different too. Her normal light brown eyes were gone and in its place were dark black ones. He also noticed for a baby Martha has a lot of hair. It was only after he noticed her hair did he see that she was only wearing a make sift nappy and other than the blanket rapped around her, that was it.

"Martha." He spoke loudly as he started to walk. " We need to get you back to the TRADIS, and find you some clothes."

Martha smiled.

"Glad you agree…those it should be interesting to see what we can find. It not like I've had many babies on board. Actually, I've only had one baby on board before… a boy." He stopped for a minute thinking about the memory. a smile crossed his lips. "His name was Liam but that a story for another time, anyways, were here." The Doctor unlocked the door and step in; he was about to put Martha down when he realized that the TRADIS was not exactly baby proof. "Well, um, ok." He said, scratching the back of his head trying to figure out a solution. " Maybe here…no, no, no." he says, almost putting Martha down for the third time. Martha on the other hand was getting tried of this up and down none sense and started to cry. "Oh, Martha don't cry." The Doctor tried lightly shaking her, but Martha found this annoying and started to cry louder. " Are you hungry Martha?" He said, hoping that's the reason for her crying.

Martha just frowned in responds.

"That it! Your hungry… now what do babies eat?" he said, walking into the kitchen holding Martha. "Let's see, what do we have." The Doctor said, opening cabinets.

"Empty." He went to the next one, and the next and next one, each resulting in the same thing. "Um, maybe I should put the TRADIS on a course to earth. We can get some food," he turns to look at Martha. " We can get you some clothes, because I'm almost certain I don't have anything in my closet that going to fit you, and-." Suddenly the Doctor felt wet on left side. " YOU PEE ON ME!" The Doctor said, shocked. He laid a giggling Martha down on the counter. " And what's that smell." And then it suddenly came to him. "I'm going to have to change you nappy, an-and you a girl and I'm… not!' he sounded petrified. Martha, who was a baby, didn't really see the problem.

The Doctor picked Martha up and held her at arms length as if she were hazardous, and placed her in the sink, and then very, _very_ carefully loosens Martha nappy. " I hope for the both of _us_ that you don't remember any of this, and, if so, Oh… The awkwardness!"

As soon as the water turn on, Martha started screaming. " What's the mater Martha? I know you like baths, you take long enough ones." Martha screamed louder.

" Alright, alright." The Doctor said, pick up the wet infant out of the sink and rapped her in a near by dishrag. As soon as Martha left the water she stop screaming. "Happy." The Doctor said, laying her back on the counter. " Gaa, gaa, gaa." Martha said, happy, waving her arms around. At this time, something awfully important accrued to the doctor. He had no nappies.

" I need Nappies, TRADIS, what do I do?"

The TRADIS made a few beeping sounds.

"We have nappies?" He cocked his one eye, baffled.

The TRADIS made a few more beeping sounds.

"You got picked them up in the last town." He had a puzzled look on his face.

The TRADIS made even more beeps.

"How did you know that I going to need nappies?" The doctor asked.

The TRADIS didn't answer.

"Ok, where are these nappies?"

The TRADIS beeped.

" In the cabinet next to me." He said, out loud, shaking his head. The TRADIS was right there in the cabinet next to him laid a single nappy.

"You only got me one!" The Doctor shouted.

The TRADIS made a few more beeps, but the Doctor could have sworn it sounded like TRADIS was laughing.

" That's it." The Doctor said, annoyed. " I'm setting a course to Earth, We need _baby_ thinks." _This is very bad for my non-domestic look. _He thought, shaking his head.


	3. Dear reader! Sorry not a chapter

Dear Reader,

Dear Reader,

If you are reading **Infantile **or **Yellow fewer! **Please do aware that I have not given up on these two Doctor who stories.

With **Yellow Fewer** I have written half of the next chapter but I do not know when I will get it finished or posted.

With **Infantile** I have not had the time to write this chapter but I do know what I'm going to write. It all a matter of finding the time.

Hopefully ya'll will see more chapter soon. Bye.

LAB…


End file.
